The Case of The Munchies, Empty Bottles, and a Murderous Clown
by The Devil's Angel 1313
Summary: Firstly, I suck at titles and summaries. So the gang grew up, the Hex Girls joined them and now they're drinking and smoking and still solving crimes. Takes place when they just graduated highschool. R&R, please. Rated M for (in a later chapter) gore and sexual content.


**Author's note; Let me preface this with...  
I have no fucking idea why I'm writing this. Sheer boredom has a lot to do with it.  
Alright.  
Moving on, this is Scooby Doo with a twist, drinking, pot-smoking, relationships, etc. The Hex Girls are traveling with the gang after their most recent tour. And...uh yeah...that's all you need to know. Enjoy and R&R. Oh, none of the characters/places/theme song belong to me, as you all know.**

_Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We've got some work to do now.  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We need some help from you now.  
Come on Scooby Doo,  
I see you,  
Pretending you got a sliver.  
You're not fooling me,  
'Cause I can see the way you shake and shiver.  
You know we got a mystery to solve,  
So Scooby Doo be ready for your act,  
Don't hold back.  
And Scooby Doo if you come through,  
You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack.  
That's a fact!  
Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you,  
You're ready and you're willing.  
If we can count on you, Scooby Doo,  
I know know we'll catch that villan!_  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

_**Late one night in The Malt Shop...**_

The gang took the seat in the back of The Malt Shop, it was hidden from the view of the staff and everyone else, although tonight there was only one rain drenched couple sitting across the shop this particular. Luna and Daphne sat down together and promptly started making out, tongue visible.

"Eww, do you guys have to do that here?" Velma whined, the only single one in the group.

The couple ignored her and continued as they were. Velma slouched down in the booth, she hated being the only one without a girlfriend or boyfriend. The rest of the gang watched as a waiter approached the group and laughed when he cleared his throat and the girls pulled apart reluctantly.

"Erm, what can I get you guys?" He asked, still eyeing Luna and Daphne awkwardly. The gang ordered and almost laughed at the relieved look on his face when he walked away.

Daphne and Luna were about to resume their little make out session but Thorn chimed in. "Hey, cool it guys," she said, sitting on Fred's lap. "The rest of us can keep our hands off our dates, so you should, too."

The girls sighed and rolled their eyes. "Fine."

"Hey, guys look at this," Shaggy said with a frown on his face. He set the newspaper on the table and his friends leaned in to read the headline. A picture of a gruesomely mutilated body was plastered across the front page. "What the fuck?"

"Phantom Clown strikes again," Daphne read with a little shiver. "Gross!"

"It says that's the third murder in the last month," Dusk announced, disgust showing on her face.

"Well, gang," Fred said from behind Thorn. "It looks like we have a mystery on our hands."

"Ruh-roh," Scooby said. "Rere we ro again."  
}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ }{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{

**_In the Mystery Machine..._**

The gang decided to spend the night in the old Mystery Inc. tree house. It was a kind of legend in Coolsville. Kids nowadays saw it and thought about all the scary monsters that must have been trapped inside, so they avoided it at all costs.

Fred drove, as always, with Thorn sitting next to him. Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, and Dusk were in the back getting high outta their fucking minds. "Like, man," Shaggy said. "I could totally go for a fuckin' brownie right now."

Dusk giggled, "Totally." She tried to kiss Shaggy and missed which resulted in more giggles.

"Rou said it, ran," Scooby slurred.

Daphne shook her head. "They could've waited until we got back to the tree house."

"At least they weren't all fucking over each other in the middle of The Malt Shop," Thorn reminded her with a look.

Luna snuggled into Daphne's side. And finally spoke up, "Nothing you haven't seen - or done - before, Thorn." Luna yawned and snuggled deeper into Daphne. The redhead wrapped one arm around Luna and laid a cheek on top of the blondes head.

A few minutes later they arrived at the tree house. A few weeks after The Hex Girls had joined the gang, they all added onto the tree house so it can now accommodate seven people and a rather large dog. Then they added electricity and a fresh coat of paint and it was good as new.

"Ladies first," Fred said, gesturing to the makeshift ladder going up the tree.

Thorn leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him, "Thanks, babe."

When everyone got into the tree house Daphne and Shaggy grabbed a bunch of booze out of the "kitchen" (it was really a small room with a counter space, mini fridge, and a microwave). Daphne tossed a bottle of vodka to Fred and Thorn who were making out on the couch. It bounced on the cushion next to Fred and he broke away from Thorn. "Thanks, man." Daphne nodded. Shaggy finished passing out drinks and plopped down on a pillow next to Dusk.

"So, like, what're we gonna do about that clown thing?" Shaggy asked in between sips of beer.

"We can head out to the scene of the crime tomorrow morning," Fred instructed. It was good Fred had always been the leader, he was the one who had gotten into the least trouble of the late. A few sips of liquor here and there, but nothing serious. Shaggy had turned into a semi-alcoholic pothead, Daphne had needed an abortion a few months ago (successfully ending her relationship with Red Herring), and Velma was expelled from school a year ago for plagiarism so she didn't get to finish her senior year and was still struggling with bulimia. They had all discovered life after highschool isn't that great, but Myster Inc. kept them afloat.

**Erm, is this even worthy of reviews? **


End file.
